


Fatal Determination

by thiective



Series: Remember Verse [1]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Kamui chooses to take a path that's not from anime and manga and moive, more of a realistic approach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Out of options, Kamui almost resigned to his fate. The Earth, itself, knew that although fate may be unkind, the future is still unpredictable. One-shot. This is a possible ending, from my point of view, as to how X/1999 might end for the manga version, which was left uncompleted by CLAMP. This is also a prequel for my coming soon series, Fleeting Peace, and Remember.





	

**Fatal Determination**

Fandom: X/1999

Fandom Belongs to: CLAMP

Rated: T

Pairings: Fūma/Kamui, Kakyō/Hokuto, Sorata/Arashi

Genre: Drama/Tragedy and Angst maybe.

 _Summary:_ Out of options, Kamui almost resigned to his fate. The Earth, itself, knew that although fate may be unkind, the future is still unpredictable. One-shot. This is a possible ending, from my point of view, as to how X/1999 might end for the manga version, which was left uncompleted by CLAMP. This is also a prequel for my coming soon series, _Fleeting Peace_ and _Remember_.

Note: I don't own X/1999, it belongs to CLAMP. Also, since the earlier post of this on livejournal, I sort of edit it a bit and post it here.

* * *

_Tokyo Tower_

The sword, poised over him, ready to strike him down in and inflict fatal damage to him.

 _Death delivered by his once trusted best friend_.

Death hour waits patiently, watching from the distance, the Ten No Ryūs and Chi No Ryūs are the bearing witnesses of the Earth's fate and the White King's apparent fate, his hand clutching the handle tightly that they bled because of his tight grip on the handle, he'll know that they'll sting if he let's go.

_His once trusted friend killed a kin._

Shinken raised high and going for the plunge, he closes his luminescent violet eyes.

_Blood will be spilt on the land to forsake the dying Earth's wish._

He's ready to surrender his life if it wasn't for the last fleeting flashback.

_If we wish to stop the killings of other people…why do we loose of what's important to us?_

Kamui's eyes flew opened, Karen's words echoed through his skull.

"I…" The sword above him plunge, he reacted, the red paint splattered.

_Shrine under Diet Building_

"I'm giving you one last chance, move aside." Sorata said calmly, he voice didn't need to hide his rage or anger, but it was shown in his eyes and face. His right hand crackles with electricity. Sōhi and Hien moved closer to Hinoto, unaware of a cruel grin upon her lips and that the person they are protecting isn't the Princess they knew and grown up with. Hien grits her teeth and moved in a flash, startling her other twin.

"Hien!" Hien ran to Sorata, the hand holding the kunai is held in front of her and eagerly to strike. Sorata's eyes darkened, his face contorts to grimace and reluctance. He didn't want to hurt these girls, but if it'll give him answers he needed from the faux Hinoto, then so be it.

Forming a sign, Hien conjured up two clones and the two clones sprinted. They took a swipe at Sorata, if he hadn't been ready to dodge and go defensive, those kunais would've done him damage. Catching the first clone by enclosing his hand onto the wrist, he sent it a low key shock into the body, rendering it unconscious. The second clone tried to attack, but he kicked and threw the clone he held at the second clone, dispersing it.

Then the real one came at him, (A/N: I'm not good with fighting scenes, so bear with me) her hand and kunai strike at him in deadly accuracy that would've killed him, making him loose his chance of saving Arashi. _I will not give up on her; I'll rescue her even if it means being killed._ Sorata didn't register this thought pass through his mind, but he didn't have to.

"Hien! I don't want to hurt you!" Voicing out or trying to reason one of the protective bodyguards would be one of the worst methods, and depending on the situation, it might work, but that's here and neither there.

"Then what's your aim, Arisugawa?! We cannot allow you to harm Hime!" Hien snarled at him, her pace and her strikes and attacks at him hastened, successfully sending cuts on his left arm below his elbow and above his right knee.

"I told you before! That person, who you 'think' is your _Hime_ " He said mockingly, earning a growl from the red haired girl, "isn't the Hime you know of!" She attempt to swipe at his neck, he quickly leaned his body back. Sorata took hold of her arm, pull towards him and kneed her stomach hard, making her gasp and loosening her grip on kunai. The kunai dropped from her grasp and he suddenly felt a cold sharpness at his throat in front of him.

"Let go of Hien, leave Hime alone and we might let you go. Don't you have a _Kamui_ you needed to worry about?" Sorata glance at the blue haired girl behind him from the corner of his eye, he could feel the glare of her eyes drilling into him.

"And if I don't?" The hand, the kunai Sōhi is holding and a few centimeters from his throat, tightened and then pressed against his throat slightly. Sorata felt the sharp metal touches his throat, slightly cutting into his skin and drawing a line of dark red running down the edges of the cut.

If possible, Sorata's frown grew, and he reflected on the grim situation, his eyes flicker to the white-haired dreamseer. His frown turned into a sneer. The _imposter_ is smiling in dark triumphant, smiling at how his predicament has turned in her favor. The rage grew, _he can't die here_!

"Kamui-kun already has a lot on his plate. I have complete faith in him." Sōhi's eyes narrowed at the implications, faux Hinoto's grin didn't waver but her eyes, even though blind as she originally was, showed that she is confused.

… _Sorata…help…kill…_ A female voice garbled, disoriented, and one he recognizes echoes through his head. He blinked bewilderedly… _Was that?_

 _Sorata…other me…kill_. It was faint, but he no doubt was hearing Hinoto, the _true Hinoto's_ voice. Faux Hinoto's rearranged from smiling triumphantly to a look of horror and positively murderous.

 _You meddlesome dreamseer!_ Hinoto's dark persona screeched angrily. Sorata blinked. It took a few seconds before he could understand as to what Hinoto's dark persona was saying. _Why would the Chi No Ry_ _ū'_ _s dreamseer help?_

 _Please Sorata, hurry and kill me. Kaky_ _ō_ _-san doesn't have enough time!_ And this time, he could hear her message as clear as daylight, that he couldn't hide his shock at what he was hearing in his mind.

_Within the Government Building_

From where the body lay, white skin begins to form a translucent sheen of sweat. The sheets started to damp, blond hair becoming shiny from the sweat, and the face changed into agony from peaceful. Although it looks like the dreamer is sleeping and is under a spell of nightmare, his mind, his soul is fighting. Dressed in kimono, he tries to connect with the submerged and the trapped _Hinoto_.

"I've made the mistake of watching from the sidelines. I've made the mistake of not taking a step. It's time to repent them." Kakyō whispered in the dream world, and he struck his hand and trying to push it into the murky black water, where it held and kept white bundle of webs submerged below his feet. The water doesn't seem want to accept him, the viscosity of it is like a mix of water and cornstarch, his hand floating on the surface of the water. Gritting his teeth, his eyes narrowed, he knew entering another dream of another dreamer forcefully is difficult; it'll cause the subconscious of the dreamer to tear him apart, reject him, and not only it'll harm him but also will harm the dreamer itself.

A pale glowing hand wrapped around his wrist and helped applying the pressure against the water, his eyes widened and he sees a pair of brilliant green eyes sparkling, her smile is filled with excitement. He knew that face, that face where his heart tightens and bound in guilt, aches of longing, and wishing to see her face once again. That same face where his mind replays of their encounters of when she bloomed before her life was snuffed out by a trusted friend.

"Hokuto?" The girl, the one he always remembered, she glanced at him and her smile stretches into a grin.

"You needed a little push, right Kakyō?" She whispered, he opened his mouth to speak, to say something to her, but the water gave in and he was under. He blinked, and looked up at the surface from where he was. She was gone. Shaking his head, he moves towards the water prison. He knew he can breathe, but he doesn't know how long will it take until Hinoto's subconscious or her dark persona will notice what's going on within the dream. Given that one of the Ten No Ryūs is currently confronting her dark persona, it'll take a while, but her subconscious will notice immediately what's going on. So he pulled the web apart, piece by piece. Given how this dream is mimicked to being underwater, his movements are slow and his strength is minimized.

A sharp pain came from his left leg and he let out a sharp gasp, bubbles floated out of his mouth, nearly making him let go of web prison he is currently holding on and tearing apart. He looked down to see it's been pulled in an odd direction, strings of web wrapped around his ankle and knee. He gripped tighter on the webbed prison and knew that the subconscious had found him. Kakyō pulled the web on the web prison out with one of his hands, while the other held on to it. Soon he heard a sharp whoosh, the aftermath was the pain on his back, he flinched, but he didn't bother to look over his shoulder, knowing that it's another white string of web from Hinoto's subconscious. It had viewed him as an intruder, intending to destroy him, to tear him up, but nevertheless he continued on his task.

He pulled and shredded the webbed prison, flinched when the pain became stronger, his back is swore, blood opened from the wounds created by the series of whip like attacks from Hinoto's subconscious. He continued until he got an opening, Hinoto's unseeing crimson eyes stared at him in shock and mouth open to say something.

"No time, one of the Ten No Ryūs is confronting your dark persona as we speak. I know you'll prefer to be killed by _Kamui_ of the Ten No Ryū, but you don't have many options left now. Please relay a message to him!" His arm reach in and grabbed for her arm, the connection was made.

_Shrine under Diet Building_

_Please hurry Arisugawa-san! I'm sorry for asking this, but this will help give you back Kishū-san and…Kamui-san…talk…danger-_ She was cut off. Sorata, his stomach churned at what Hinoto was asking, but why would she…

 _Hinoto?!_ He didn't get anything at first, and he clutched his head with his free hand when he heard her scream pierce through his skull.

 _KAKYŌ-SAN!_ The uncomfortable silence followed the scream and end with a blank. He could feel dread weighing down inside him, and he understood grimly what happened to the dreamseer. Without a second thought, he threw Hien at Sōhi, took the dropped kunai and ran towards faux Hinoto. Sōhi quickly caught Hien, put her down, and flung threw a kunai at Sorata, with his back turned towards her. Faux Hinoto showed fear when one of Sorata's hands took hold of her, the other pulled back with the kunai readying it push into her heart.

_Tokyo Tower_

The blood didn't come from the smaller teen that lay on the ground with one arm currently propped up and extended. However, he did cause it, the blood dripped down Kamui's Shinken from Fūma's leg. Fūma's Shinken, unfortunately, did indeed struck, but only mere inches from his head. No one can tell the relief shown in Fūma's eyes or see it on the faces of Ryūs present currently.

"I've realized my wish." His hair hid his eyes, hiding the grim determination.

"Oh?" Fūma's voice spoke.

"Yes…but I cannot choose that path. Although I've know my previous wish, I still wish to save you and this world. If I can't let either two outcomes happen." Hearing this, a flicker of surprise was found in Fūma's eyes.

"I…" Kamui look up at Fūma, who is struck at the message in his eyes, distracted that he didn't noticed the kick to his stomach, throwing him up in the air. Kamui went after him. Their shinkens danced by the guidance of their hands, every parried, swipe, swung, and clash was met with desperation, hoping each other to turn the other way and stubbornly not giving up on their wishes.

There was a push, blood was spilt more, skin and clothes where cut and sliced open, wounded…

_It's unfair really…_

They pushed harder, slowly tiring their energies within themselves.

_I've never got to…_

Sparks flew from when their shinkens clashed at each other.

_You shouldn't have gone up and decided that path…_

Fūma's Shinken's pierced through his lung, and his mouth gathered from the blood in his mouth. Kamui didn't have the heart to look at the horrified faces from his comrades when he didn't bother to block that attack.

_You always have a habit going up and do something alone…_

The familiar metallic liquid overflowed from his lips.

_Maybe I am suicidal…_

His mouth twisted, red painted his white teeth. He looked up and saw shocked and pained brown eyes.

_Don't tell me you were acting all along just to get me riled up…_

Kamui pulled his own Shinken up and thrust it through the body close to him.

_You said I don't have a choice. I rather have this as a draw…_

He wrapped his arms around the surprised and dying Fūma body. They are now freefalling to the ground.

_Let's do this together…_

Before darkness consumes his visions, he reached within himself and found the warmth he seeks and _pulled_ at it.

The spell was broken, and Arashi is woken up to the mid battle and she nearly screamed. They are falling so fast, the debris around them, she tried to jump from where she was but a gloved hand grasped her, holding her still.

"Don't intervene." The gentle giant said, she wanted to shake off his hand but couldn't as she watched horrified as both leaders delivered each other's death, leading it to a draw and a flash of light spread. A green dome encompasses and spread, growing bigger and bigger, consuming Tokyo City and restoring the kekkais.

Kamui won.

_Government Building_

In the dream, the man's eyes drowsily open and he was floating on top of the water. His eyes focus on the green eyed being wearing a sympathetic smile. He could feel the pain, the several whips landed on the back of his, limbs pulled in an odd direction like a doll pulled and thrown at a wall.

"…Hokuto?" She grew teary eyed and kneeled down to cradle his body to her, at least he thought was a memory of her.

"Let's go Kakyō." Her voice sounds too real to be a memory, but he gave in and with a flash of light, the occupants are gone.

The man lay still on the bed, the IV drop kept dripping, however his chest said otherwise. He isn't breathing anymore, and the heart left a long single beep. The man was no more, his life floated away and leaving behind an empty shell that no longer works.

_Shrine under Diet Building_

It looked like a double suicide, Hien curled around Sōhi and crying on her shoulder for the loss of their friend they failed to protect. She lied a few inches away from her murderer, kunai sticking out of her chest where her heart lay. Her murderer, Sorata, lied a few meters away, kunai sticking out of back where his heart is. They heard her whisper before she died from Sorata's hand, confused greatly by the meaning behind it.

 _Thank you, Arisugawa-san_.

Sorata, the murderer in both Hien's and Sōhi's eyes, granted his own wish.

* * *

Thiective: Read, review, and critique. It might take a while for me to get up the first few chaps of _Fleeting Peace_ , because sadly, I accidentally deleted my own files on my hard drive while trying to format that said hard drive. So now, I'm writting up the chaps for _Fleeting Peace_ and _Remember_ by memory. I really apologize for this. So here is a sneak peak to the first chapter of _Fleeting Peace_ , which might take two weeks later to write since next week I'll be busy.

_**Epilogue – To Be Continued into Fleeting Peace** _

_Ruins_

Physically, pain was a constant reminder. He couldn't speak with the liquid filling up in his mouth and his lung and drowning him. He opened his eyes blearily, wondering if he was hallucinating if he is seeing two figures above him.

"…possible…still…alive?" Hands are touching his throat.

 _Huh?_ His mind supplied sleepily.

"…can't…bring…?" Arms slid carefully around and started lifting him.

 _Leave me alone._ His thought and plea was left unnoticed, his head resting on one of the figure's chest.

"…fault…perfect…he…him." His eyes finally close once again, resting.

_Fūma._


End file.
